Bicol student tops 9th ASEAN Quiz National Competition
January 23, 2020 A teenager from the Bicol Region topped the national competition of the 9TH ASEAN Quiz held on Wednesday, January 22, at the PTV Studios in Quezon City. Javier Ignacio Fernandez, a student of Tabaco National High School, bested 15 other participants from different regions to emerge as the overall winner after three Q&A rounds on ASEAN general information. Fernandez will lead the team who will represent the country at the 9th ASEAN Regional Quiz in Singapore later this year. He will be joined by Marcus Blaze Pilapil of Pinagbuhatan High School who represented NCR and Lorrhane Bantin of Digos City National High School from Region XI. Aside from winning medals as well as plaques of appreciation and trophies for their respective coaches and schools, the three students also took home a total of P45,000 in cash prizes and scholarships from Gardner College. “The ASEAN Quiz is very much in keeping with the ASEAN Way,” says PTV Network General Manager Julieta Lacza. “It instills in our youth the qualities of sportsmanship, teamwork and collaboration, and encourages critical thinking and creativity.” Held every two years and hosted by the different ASEAN countries on voluntary rotation, the ASEAN Quiz brings together youth from all over the Region in a friendly competition to deepen their understanding and awareness of ASEAN issues. Member-countries conduct national level competitions to select three students who will compete in the biennial regional quiz. The People’s Television (PTV) hosted the national tilt, under the auspices of the ASEAN Committee on Culture and Information (ASEAN COCI), and in partnership with the Department of Foreign Affairs (DFA), the Department of Education (DepEd), the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO), the Philippine Information Agency (PIA), and the Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS). PCOO Undersecretary and ASEAN COCI Sub-Committee on Information (SCI) Philippine Chairperson George Apacible also extolled the Filipino’s competitive spirit and encouraged the youngsters to be inspired to represent the country, the way our athletes did at the recently concluded ASEAN Games. “Never stop dreaming. Perseverance, focus, diligence and humility will always be our crowning glory”, he says. “We congratulate all of our participants and wish the best for our top three students when they compete in Singapore at the Regional Competition this year”, adds PTV Director of the Board Ben-Hur Baniqued. The 9th ASEAN Quiz National Competition will be aired on February 8 at 8:00 PM, with a replay on February 9 at 2:00 PM over PTV4 and its affiliate stations nationwide. Check out ptv.ph for broadcast schedules and updates. 'PTV 4 Sked for February 8 and 9, 2020' :Saturday :2 pm - NBL :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw :4:15 pm - NBL :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend :7 pm - Rated Marriel :8 pm - 9th ASEAN Quiz National Competition :10 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw :10:30 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas :11:15 pm - Pros & Cons :11:45 pm - Kasama Movie Mania: Triple Frontier :1:30 am - Shop TV :Sunday :2 pm - 9th ASEAN Quiz National Competition (replay) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw :4:15 pm - NBL :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend :7 pm - World-Class Boxing :8 pm - Artista Teen Quest :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown: 11th PMPC Star Awards for Music :12:30 am - Shop TV